


The Governor/Philip Blake NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	The Governor/Philip Blake NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s such a sweetheart. He’ll make sure you’re ok if you did anything a little kinky and if you’re looking quite tired he’ll pull you close and stroke your hair allowing you to nap for a little while. Sometimes however aftercare can be rushed, he doesn’t like taking time off seeing as being the leader of Woodbury is a 24-hour job. He wishes he could stay but he knows that he is likely needed elsewhere. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really loves your legs. It’s very hot most of the time in Atlanta, Georgia meaning your normally wearing shorts or skirts that show off your legs. You’re not doing it deliberately…or are you? Maybe you know just how much he likes the sight of your legs and how good they look wrapped around his waist. Sometimes you feel him eye fucking you from the other side of the street. His favourite body part is his smile. He knows how much of a charming smile he has and a lot of the time he will use that to his advantage. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Thankfully Woodbury is a great town for growing fruit and veggies meaning his cum doesn’t taste that bad. His favourite place to cum is in your mouth and you must always swallow unless you want to be punished. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Philip Blake was a truck driver before the apocalypse, he might have had sex with a few people in that truck on his travels. He kinda wishes he still had that truck so that he could fuck you in it. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Philip has a good amount of experience and he certainly knows what he’s doing. You’re never going to be disappointed in the bedroom. And you’ll also never be bored in the bedroom. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

http://ruttv.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/sex-doggy-fashion.jpg 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Philip doesn’t do goofy. Everything is serious, meaning that sex can sometimes get pretty intense. But you aren’t complaining if anything you prefer it this way. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Some things have might have gone out the window during the apocalypse but not for Philip. His little town is almost like what the world used to be like and that’s how he wants to continue living his life. So, he keeps it neat and tidy down there, the hair not too thick or wild. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

As mentioned earlier sex can get pretty intense, it can also get pretty intimate. He can be romantic at times as well, taking his time with you and making it all about you. Those times you have some really good orgasms, ones that have your legs shaking and screaming loud enough to wake the neighbours. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t really need to masturbate anymore now that he has you, nor did he do it that much to begin with. But when he did it was normally used as a stress relief. However, he knows just how much you like to watch him touch himself so he’s slowly getting back into it. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

What kinks doesn’t this man have? Whilst he might seem innocent at first glance he is anything but that. He loves it when you call him daddy and he really does love to treat and reward his princess. He really loves spanking you and using different things, one time he did use his belt to spank you. Another thing he loves is bondage, having you completely at his mercy where you’ll do anything he asks just so you can cum. The man is pretty kinky.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He has a few favourite places. His office where he can fuck you over his desk if you pester him enough. This will normally result in spanking as you've distracted him from his work. Another favourite place is the shower, Woodbury is lucky enough to have hot water and whilst you shouldn't waste it you can’t pass up the opportunity for shower sex. And finally, his big leather lounge chair. He loves it when you ride him in the chair late at night after you've both had some whisky.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Neck kisses and obvious desperation. Knowing how badly you want him will get him in the mood in a matter of seconds. And he really loves having his neck kissed, sometimes the softness of those kisses will make him paralyzed with pleasure or pin you against the nearest surface. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Whilst he has a daddy/little girl kink there’s only so far, he’s willing to take it. No diapers or dummy’s. Any baby play is creepy as fuck to him. Who wants to fuck a baby? Nothing too painful either, like cock and ball torture. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’s a bit greedy and prefers receiving a bit more than giving. By all means he’ll eat you out if you ask and if he’s in the mood, but he just loves seeing you on your knees in front of him sucking his cock after a long hard day running the town. He’s skilled with his tongue though, knowing how much you love oral he’ll normally use it as a reward for when you’re a good girl.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both but he’s mostly fast and rough, after all he uses sex as a way to unwind and destress. So normally he’s taking it all out on you and you’ll wake up with a sore ass, bruises and bite marks across your body. Some mornings it might be a task to walk straight. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Philip isn’t opposed to quickies, but he does prefer proper sex over quickies. If you tease him enough he’ll drag you to the nearest empty building and have his way with you, hoping nobody needs him for anything whilst he’s putting you in your place. They don’t come often, he has a good level of self-control and he likes to make you wait. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Like most things he will not take risks. This also comes in the bedroom. He doesn’t want to do anything that could potentially hurt either of you or ruin what you have. He’s worked long and hard to be with you and he’s not gonna lose you. He will experiment though, he won’t shut down every single kinky idea you have but he has his limits. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Philip can go for two rounds at the most and that’s also as much as he likes to go for. The man likes getting as many hours of sleep as he can so he’ll only go for two. That being said he does last a fair amount of time so you won’t ever be unsatisfied. He likes to last long as well, taking his time with you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns plenty of bondage devices, loving to see you bound and helpless. Now that has you his toy collection has grown, he has a small viberator that he likes watching you play with. His favourite toy is the vibrating panties he found. He’ll make you wear them at the worst times like during town meetings, watching you fidget in your chair and bite back moans so that you don’t get found out. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s one big tease. He can tease you all throughout the day and no matter how much you whine and beg for it he won’t give in. He will make you wait till it suits him. He’ll tease with soft lingering touches and whispering dirty thoughts in your ear when nobody’s looking. Sometimes even kissing you a certain way will tease you. He’ll just smirk and say that he’s needed elsewhere and how can you stop him when he runs the damn place?

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Philip isn’t too loud, not because he isn’t enjoying himself but he prefers hearing your moans and screams. He’ll mainly growl and softly groan against your neck, giving you plenty of praise and dirty talk in between. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Those holding cells that are down in the basement of the massive town hall…he’s fucked you once or twice in there before. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s got an average cock. A good six and a half inches when fully hard. A good girth too. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

As stated earlier, he only uses sex as a way to destress…good thing for you running a whole town is pretty stressful so his sex drive is pretty high. That means your most likely to have sex at least once a night. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn’t like to admit he’s tired afterwards but you can always tell. He prefers trying to stay asleep for the cuddles but he’ll normally be asleep within ten minutes of you resting your head on his chest.


End file.
